arm & arm we'll win the fight
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: Growing up together in tiny Pallet Town, Jemma Simmons & Leo Fitz have always been rivals. Finally, the day has come when they set out on their separate pokemon journeys but leaving home will still mean of lifetime of competing, now on a larger scale. Unless, of course, the stress, danger and loneliness of travel can help forge a friendship 15 years in the making.


Notes found at the end.

* * *

The sun had scarcely peeked over the treeline when Jemma Simmons threw back her blankets and bounced out of bed. Her dark hair was tousled, half out of her pony tail, but she paid it no mind as she rushed to the window to confirm that yes, morning was here. Finally, after 15 long years, the day she'd been waiting for had finally come: the day she would begin her pokemon journey and take the first real steps towards becoming one of the greatest pokemon professors of all time.

Studying and understanding pokemon had been Jemma's dream since she was a small girl and her oldest brother had come home for a brief visit during his own adventure. Charismatic, clever and creative, Thomas had spoken non-stop about the incredible things he'd seen while travelling. Then seven-year-old Jemma had been utterly entranced. Her interest had not waned in the years since. Her natural curiosity lent itself well to the idea of travel and study, helped along by being a neighbor of one of the most famous pokemon professors in the world. Some day, she dreamed, she would be just as well known-an expert in the field of pokemon biology and behavior. She sat her lessons with enthusiasm, knowing that every lesson would make her a better trainer and professor one day. Now the only thing holding her back was the chance to begin.

As she turned from the window, the clock beside her bed caught her eye, it's bright red display blinking to 5:42. Only a little more than six hours before she needed to be at Professor Oak's lab to choose her first pokemon and then be off.

Scarcely able to contain her excitement, and not wanting to wake her family, Jemma tiptoed toward the bathroom for a shower. An hour later she was dressed, hair tied neatly back, her bag repacked for at least the half-dozenth time. With nothing left to fuss over and far too many hours ahead of her, she made her way downstairs to make and enjoy one last breakfast with her family before she was off on her own.

The scene in the house on the other side of the small town was quite different.

* * *

Leo(pold) Fitz could not have recalled a time in his life when a) he wanted to do anything but become a pokemon technology expert or b) when he'd willingly risen with the sunshine. As such, he was torn from his own bed at half after ten in the morning by the shrill sound of his alarm clock followed by the warm voice of his mother. Shuffling through his room, Leo ran a calloused hand through his messy curls, grabbing a towel on his way. Fifteen minutes later he sat at the kitchen table with his mother, who seemed to be grieving the loss of her only child with an especially large lunch.

It didn't take long for the fifteen year old to tuck away his last meal at home for the foreseeable future. His haste was part excitement, part dismay at the notion that soon his mother would be alone in the small house with none but the neighbors for company. Still though, he had been dreaming about this day almost all his life: the day he would begin his pokemon journey, just the first step toward becoming the world's foremost expert in pokemon technology.

Truth be told, he was less excited for the journey ahead than its end result but he knew that travelling and training would be a necessary step in achieving his dreams. One couldn't become an expert in any pokemon related field without the experience, even if it meant spending the next few years sleeping outside, eating his own awful cooking and being virtually alone. All the same, he knew he could and would do it. It was, after all, what he'd spent his whole life working towards: every lesson, every class, every minute spent tinkering with some electronic or another.

Finished with lunch, and without the heart to watch the tears of both sadness and joy fight for dominance in his mother's eyes, Leo headed back upstairs to round up his essentials. Maps, travelling shoes, spare clothes, sleeping bag, tent, food and other supplies all found themselves stuffed into a travelling pack while the young man glanced hastily at the clock. Just an hour after he woke, he knew it was time for final goodbyes and the short walk out to Professor Oak's lab.

The goodbyes were harder than either expected, littered with hugs, tears, promises to call and I-love-yous. As the third of four, the Simmons family was used to this sort of thing but it made it no easier. For the Fitzs the experience was a haunting reminder of another loss, five years earlier.

As such, both were just a bit late when the ran into one another on the road.

"Hello Leo," Jemma called out stiffly, as they both turned down the path that led to the lab and their new futures.

"Jemma," he replied, equally cordial but cool.

Both brilliant and attentive, the pair had developed a bit of a rivalry throughout the course of their education, always competing for top marks in Pallet Town's small school. Realizing not long ago that they would both be travelling and training for the same honors-an eventual victory at the Pokemon League championship-that rivalry had only begun to deepen. (And heaven forbid if they both tried to choose the same starter pokemon! A fear that had dug away at both through the long hours of analyzing the best choice).

Still, their parents had always been friends and, in respect to that, they'd managed to remain polite with one another. No reason to change that now, Jemma thought.

"Are you excited to start training?" She asked when the silence had stretched a bit long and lab appeared through the treeline.

"Of course. Aren't you?" It was almost a challenge, thinly vieled.

"Clearly, who wouldn't be excited to set off on their journey to be the best?"

Leo's mouth opened, perhaps to refute exactly who 'the best' would be, but any reply that might have been forming was stolen by the sudden opening of the front doors.

"Ah, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz. Today is the day, isn't it?" Professor Oak's smile was wide. He had been waiting for years for Pallet Town's two best and brightest to reach their travelling age and begin their journey's. Now that school was out for the summer (and for the future, for any up-and-coming trainers), it was time to see them off.

"Yes sir," came a twin reply, which caused each to glance sideways and then resolutely forward.

"Well then, come on in and we'll get you ready to go."

* * *

Hey all, I've got a new project on my hands! Title comes for a line in the Pokemon theme song.

Yes, I moved their ages forward from 10 to 15. Much though I love pokemon, it seems ridiculous that ten year olds would be allowed to go off on their own. It also made more sense maturity wise, so I hope you'll allow me the adjustment.

Other S.H.I.E.L.D. faces will certainly be seen along the way, largely in the form of gym leaders and other trainers. That being said, if anyone has suggestions on who should be included (besides the obvious cast) or gyms they might be in charge of, feel free to suggest away.

Any and all feedback is appreciated. This is just a crazy plot-bunny right now that wouldn't stop pestering me.

Thanks & best wishes!

AOR


End file.
